


Absence makes the heart grow fonder

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cuckolding, M/M, Smut, Voyeurism, Woohoo I haven't seen you in months sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris clicked on the video attached to the blank email sent to him from Tom. He knew what he what he was getting as soon as he saw he had a new message in his inbox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absence makes the heart grow fonder

Chris clicked on the video attached to the blank email sent to him from Tom. He knew what he what he was getting as soon as he saw he had a new message in his inbox. 

Tom’s breath-y moan sent his blood straight to his cock. With a choked off groan, Tom buried his face into into the pillow he had clutched under his chest while another man slammed into him. Chris couldn’t see his face, just his body from his chest below, he could see he was muscular and had tan skin. He gripped onto Tom’s hips tightly as he fucked him from behind. Tom peeked over the edge of the pillow, almost through the camera and at Chris, his bright blue eyes nearly black and Chris could nearly see Tom’s arrogant little smile in them.

Chris’ throat went dry as Tom looked away and lifted himself, supporting himself on his hands and ordering the man he’d brought into their bed to fuck him harder. The man obliged, snapping his hips in a faster, rougher rhythm. Tom’s face contorted in pained pleasure, his fingers twisting into the sheets and yowling. Chris quickly opened his jeans,  shoving them down his hips and wrapping his hand around his hardening cock. He stroked himself as he watched Tom get fucked relentlessly, just like he had done all the other times Tom sent him a video like this one.

They had made a deal when Chris found out he’d have to leave the country for at least four months, they agreed that they could have as much sex with as many people as they wanted. They both thought it would be like a test for their relationship, see if this was what they both really wanted. Chris, to be honest, hadn’t even thought about having sex with anyone else, he barely had enough energy to jerk himself off, let alone try to pleasure anyone else.

Tom, on the other hand, was more than making up for him. The first video he sent had made Chris want to throw his laptop at the wall, call Tom so he could scream and curse at him, ask him if he thought this was funny. His eyes stayed glued to the screen though, and something jolted through him as soon as Tom looked into the camera, the devious little smirk on his face as another man fucked him, Chris was hooked.

He watched every video Tom sent him. Watched his boyfriend get fucked by different men over and over again, in every position and at every angle, until he was a moaning, boneless, mess. Chris wasn’t even sure if any of these guys even  _knew_  they were being filmed.

The thought that Tom hid the camera only made him harder.

Chris’ favorite had been the one where Tom let someone fuck his face. He had never let Chris do that to him, and he loved watching Tom as the stranger’s long, thick cock was forced down his throat until he was gagging and tears streamed from his eyes. He had come just as the man pulled out of his throat and spilled all over Tom’s pretty, tear streaked and drool covered face.

Tom groaned and reached behind himself, grabbing his ass and pulling his cheeks apart, desperately trying to get just a little more from the man slamming into him, his face pressed into the mattress. Chris squeezed his cock harder, his fist sliding up and down the length faster until he was gasping and coming hard, spurting come on his hand and belly.

Tom moaned and finally went slack beneath his guest, turning his head as the man tried to kiss him. That made Chris smile. The video ended abruptly, leaving Chris’ hotel room in total silence. He wiped himself clean with a tissue and looked at the airplane ticket sitting on the nightstand next to him. He wondered if he should call. They hadn’t actually talked to each other in the time he was gone, he could tell him that the plans had changed and the he would be home tomorrow.

He thought better of it.

-

Chris stood in front of the door, carefully placed some of his bags down so he could knock. The door swung open and he was greeted by Tom’s shocked face. They stood in silence for few moments before Chris was forced to drop the rest of his luggage as Tom pounced on him, grabbing Chris’ face and kissing him frantically. Chris laughed and wrapped his arms around Tom’s waist, squeezing him tightly. Tom hummed happily into his mouth and pressed against him harder. 

With some force, Chris managed to pry Tom off of him and get himself and his bags inside their apartment before Tom started pawing at him again. He guided both of them into their bedroom, Tom clinging onto him and kissing every available inch of skin on Chris’ face and neck. Chris hefted Tom onto the bed before climbing on and hovering above him on his hands and knees.

Chris smiled down at him and licked his lips. “Did you manage to not fuck anyone before I got here?”

Tom’s eyes went wide. “You watched them?” He asked a bit breathlessly.

Chris leaned down, gently pressing his lips to Tom’s before answering. “Every. Single. One.”

Tom let out his his breath in a long huff against Chris’ face.

“Tell me Tom, did you miss my cock at  _all_  while you were getting fucked like the town’s only whore?”

Tom’s eyes got darker, taking a deep breath as he nodded slowly.

Chris grinned. “Really? Because, to me, it didn’t look like you missed it at all.”

Tom blinked and shook his head. “No, Chris, I-“

Chris silenced him with another hard kiss, pressing his body down onto Tom’s, grinding their bodies together until Tom was hard and whining beneath him.

Chris sat up on his knees, slipping his shirt over his head and tossing it aside. Tom sat up and Chris grabbed his shirt, pulling it over his head before pushing him back down. He tore Tom’s jeans open, yanking them and his boxers down by the waistband. 

He cupped the backs of Tom’s knees, pushing his thin legs far apart. His eyes moved past Tom’s hard cock and down lower. “I bet you’re still loose from the last one.”

Tom said nothing, he just continued to stare at Chris and pant, his fingers gripping harder onto the sheets.

Chris dropped his legs and leaned over, reaching into drawer of the nightstand and digging around for the bottle of lube kept there. He found it finally, half empty. He squirted a generous amount on his fingers and pushed one of Tom’s legs up as he pushed two fingers into him easily. Tom gasped, his head dropping back and his eyes screwing shut. Chris pressed a third finger in, making Tom yelp and look back up at Chris again.

“Oh come on, I saw you take all four fingers from one of those men you fucked,” Chris said with a laugh, then adding, “I bet you could take a whole fist of you wanted.”

Tom’s eyes widened again, his mouth hanging open. Chris leaned over, smiling and kissing Tom again, his fingers never pausing their thrusting. 

“Don’t worry about that tonight though.” He kissed Tom on the cheek before sitting back up, thrusting his fingers in and out a few more times and then pulled them out. Tom bit his lip and watched as Chris climbed off the bed, kicking off his shoes and socks and pushing his jeans off. Chris grabbed the lube again, squirting more onto his palm and slicking his cock with it before crawling back in between Tom’s legs. 

Chris grabbed Tom’s ankles, placing one on each broad shoulder before lining his cock up with Tom’s entrance and pushing in slowly.

“ _Chris_ ,” Tom ground out through gritted teeth, his spine twisting.

Chris grabbed Tom’s hips, pressing his thumbs into the fresh bruises there until Tom made a pained noise, and thrust all the way in. He pulled back and slammed back in, over and over until Tom was arching his back and moaning loudly into the air.

Chris leaned forward, until Tom was nearly bent in half and pounded into him savagely. Tom sobbed and grabbed onto Chris’ head, wrapping Chris’ hair around his fingers and holding on tightly. Chris reached between them, grasping Tom’s cock and tugging it into hardness, Tom pulled on Chris’ hair viciously as he yelled Chris’ name repeatedly. Chris’ hand matched the pace of his hips, pounding harder until Tom screamed and came, come drenching Chris’ stomach and fingers. 

He pulled out of Tom, cock still hard and throbbing, and watched as Tom shivered and gasped for air. Eventually, after he had caught his breath a bit, Tom looked up at Chris with a slightly bewildered expression.

“But, what about you?”

Chris gave him a wicked grin. “I have to make sure you forget all those other men first,” he said. He looked at his come covered hand and held it out to Tom, reaching out with his cleaner hand and grabbing the back of Tom’s head. “And you have a mess to clean up.”

Tom looked between Chris’ face and his hand before grabbing his wrist and bringing Chris’ fingers to his lips. “I missed you  _so much_.”


End file.
